


How to Get Daichi to Relax

by LottieCakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes during light conversations when Sugawara was at Daichi's or vice versa, Daichi would pull him into his lap and bury his head between his shoulder and neck. It's only then when Sugawara can notice his lovers muscles loosen, inhaling and exhaling calmly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Daichi to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something Haikyuu!! centric, and after a conversation with a friend, a headcanon came to mind about how Daichi calms down around Sugawara.

Coach Ukai had told the volleyball team to take a break after some of the members caused the captain to grow slightly irritated. Sugawara _wanted_ to pull his significant other away and plant kisses all over his face and maybe some on his ears, too, as an attempt to calm him down. He'd do it when no one was looking, of course, but right now it seemed as if someone even **spoke** to Daichi, all hell would let loose. Thus some stayed quiet whilst others spoke silently, as a desperate attempt to not make the captain blow steam right out of his ears.

Sometimes during light conversations when Sugawara was at Daichi's or vice versa, Daichi would pull him into his lap and bury his head between his shoulder and neck. It's only then when Sugawara can notice his lovers muscles loosen, inhaling and exhaling calmly.

“Daichi, sit down for a moment.”

It seemed as if everyone grew pale from Sugawara speaking to him, though Nishinoya and Tanaka whispered to each other saying something along the lines of how Sugawara can handle Daichi well; hell won't come to the team _just_ yet!

Sugawara wasn't afraid of Daichi, nor wasn't afraid of letting their relationship out in the open. He had heard some of the members talking about bets to see if they were together – most were bet on that they were – and besides, Daichi was fine with it. Just wasn't quite sure when to be out with it. Sugawara wasn't sure either until now.

Daichi, who stared at the slightly shorter male for a moment, complied after a while, and sat down, water bottle in his hand. It didn't take long for Sugawara to sit down too, though right on Daichi's lap. Grabbing the water bottle, pulling it out of his lovers hand, and placing it on the ground before easing his lovers arms around his body.

“ _See_ , Ryu; I told you they were together! You owe me two thousand yen.”

“Dammit!”

Sugawara couldn't help but chuckle lightly at this and moved his head slightly to look at Daichi, who was staring with wide eyes with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

“Go ahead, Daichi.” Sugawara ushered, looking straight ahead at the others. “It'll help you calm down, right?”

Not in the mood to talk, nor complain, Daichi did as he normally did to relax with his lover; burying his head into Sugawara's neck, right by where he could take in the scent of the shampoo he used that morning for a shower, and breathed in, taking in the scent before breathing out. Sugawara was all too used to the feeling of the hot breath on his flesh, thus was able to hold back laughs from his ticklish spots around that area.

A whistle blew after a few more minutes, indicating that practice was back on, but Daichi really wanted an extra five minutes. Though practice was important, he knew that, and to show his thanks, gave Sugawara a kiss on the cheek. Sugawara returned it before getting up and helping Daichi up off the ground, who grabbed his water bottle before taking his lovers hand and getting pulled up.

“Kissing in front of the kids, huh?” Ennoshita piped up with a grin, resting a hand on his hip. “Is that really necessary?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya, who decided to be little shits, started to make gagging noises in which Asahi panicked and Hinata joined in on the fun. Tsukishima muttered something along the lines of they were going to make Daichi mad again, but one more blow from a whistle that Coach Ukai had and everyone seemed to have calmed down. Kageyama hit Hinata over the head for being such a _dumbass_ , too, before practice went back to normal.

“You really didn't have to do that, Suga.”

“You look better when you smile.” Sugawara noted. “I'm more than willing to make you smile.”

“You _always_ make me smile.” Daichi whispered to him before placing a kiss right below Sugawara's eye, by his mole, and then returning to practice with him.


End file.
